


Once Bitten

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (2004)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: “Male anacondas are normally territorial, but when they smell a female in heat, they come running from everywhere.” “The female finds a nice muddy pit and the males all go for her at once…” Anacondas and humans have a lot more in common than Cole thinks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This movie wasn’t incredible but my brain was like; super-hot adventurous athletic charming wise seme meets super nerdy hyper uke with no athletic ability whatsoever completely out of his element and in desperate need of protection, both of whom are basically sidekicks to the main characters-who we all know probably hooked up-placed in a life or death situation. It’s a classic yaoi cliché
> 
> The question here is why not Tran and Cole? Although I guess, Bill fought hard after the anaconda attacked Cole and took him. I mean they basically just ran when the snakes attacked but Bill was literally like, “oh hell no” and he went to go rescue Cole when he was taken. Plus that scene where he looked under Cole’s shirt is kinda hot, until you see the leeches, which is when it just gets gross. Now that I think about it Bill and Cole actually had a lot more interaction and chemistry. Of course it could have been meant as more of a big brother type situation. Hmmmm…
> 
> Change of plans.
> 
> Tran/Cole, Bill/Cole, Sam/Gail because-
> 
> You know what, I’m a fujoshi, I don’t need a reason to slash I just do.  
> Also some implied Mitchell/Gail, Jack/Sam
> 
> For those wondering about my other stories: I will post on each chapter once I finish with it.
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Anaconda franchise in any way whatsoever

Late night.

Ben and Mitchell are already settled in their sleeping bags on the floor in the main deck. Gail went to bed a few minutes ago, probably to hog the only bed that was available for both her and Sam to share. He heard them arguing about it a couple of minutes ago, Gail basically tossed Sam’s luggage out of the room and honestly he’ll be surprised if either of them make it out alive in the morning. For the moment though, Sam was up with Jack; working on some last minute arrangements before they find the orchid, just to make sure that everything was prepped and ready. And the two captains Tran and Bill, they were still up on the upper deck, discussing the route that Cole mapped out for them since they’d be driving in shifts to make it to the orchid in time.

Cole shuffled into the bathroom with a small bag in his hand, or at least what passed for a bathroom in this health code violation they called a boat. This was not what he was expecting when Jack called him and told him to get down to Indonesia for a scientific expedition. Since Wexel Hall was funding the trip he thought that they’d be travelling in style. He thought they’d be on a boat that actually had more than one bedroom and a bathroom that wasn’t just a toilet seat with a hole underneath it. Jack had him convinced that the trip would be worth him missing out on his courtside seats, and professionally speaking it was but…

Would it really be that hard to get a little running water on this thing?

Cole sighed as he stepped into the bathroom, cringing when he glanced at the toilet before just putting his toiletry bag on the shelf before shutting the door behind him.

Great.

No lock.

The young man sighed as he just turned back to his bag.

If he does it quickly then it won’t matter if the door is locked or not.

All in all though, the trip wasn’t too bad so far. Bloody Mary aside it was kind of nice getting away and the forest was a beautiful sight to see. It turned out that Ben was a master chef on top of everything else and he has his equipment and his music so he couldn’t complain about being bored.

Cole let out a wide yawn as he grabbed his bag and unzipped it. It’s been a long day of flying before working his ass off to get the equipment cleared through customs and loading all that tech into the rented car, before hauling it down to the boat. All Cole wanted to do was take his suppressants and get some sleep. Even if it meant sleeping on the floor.

Deodorant, shower gel, bug spray. Cole set them all out one by one.

He usually kept his suppressants way down at the bottom of the bag, in case anyone went snooping and found out that he was an omega. Not that he’s particularly ashamed of being an omega, but his status did make things a little difficult at times. People tended to look down at omegas, treat them like slaves and talk down to them like they weren’t worth much so he found it was just easier to take suppressants and keep that other side hidden. Then people would usually just think he was a beta since the suppressants hid his scent and he was able to live a fairly normal life because of it. He got to go to school and get a good job without dealing with the extra bullshit that came along with his status. It’s one of the reasons why he admired Gail so much. He’s only been around her a handful of times before whenever Jack and Mitchell presented a new drug to Wexel Hall. She’s an omega, but the way she carried herself, walked and talked, she had a presence all her own and she could hold her own in a board room full of alphas.

Cole wasn’t like that.

He’s an omega through and through. He’s extremely fertile so his hormones were always bouncing off the walls. They made him more anxious than most, he was prone to panic attacks, paranoia and mood swings. Thankfully the suppressants took care of most of that. His doctor told him that most of that would end once he was mated and his hormones settled but Cole wasn’t mated yet and he didn’t plan on mating anyone anytime soon.

The prospect was terrifying; the idea of binding himself to one person for the rest of his life, being vulnerable and completely dependent on just one person, basically giving his life over to them on a silver platter. That didn’t sound like something he or anyone else for that matter would enjoy, so he tried to avoid it. He stayed away from any alphas that might catch his scent and never ever went anywhere without his suppressants.

He hasn’t had a heat since his first one when he presented at sixteen, Cole took that as a good sign and just tried to move on with his life. He dated mostly beta girls, avoided dating males despite the fact that he was bisexual, just knowing that he’d give away his status if he even looked at a guy.

He might have been worried about being trapped on a boat with five other guys, but that wasn’t really a problem.

It’s mostly betas on the boat although you’d never be able to guess it. Ben and Jack are betas along with Mitchell, despite the alpha tendencies he displayed. That was usually the tactic that he and Jack used when hitting up pharmaceutical companies. Mitchell carried himself like an alpha, so they assumed he was one and so he was able to get their attention a lot easier than if he just behaved like another beta. Gail is an omega but carries herself like and alpha and Sam is an alpha but carries herself like a beta. Although, that was mostly because of Jack. Sam didn’t want it to seem like she was trying to take over or control anything and Jack was a bit of a control freak sometimes so she suppressed her own behavior and pheromones in an effort to avoid upstaging or intimidating him. Jack is a brilliant scientist and Sam was sure that she could learn from him, she loved working with him and working with the team. So if showing a little humility is what the alpha has to do to get her dream job then she’s willing to do it.

Really Sam’s a sweet girl and if Cole had to choose an alpha to mate then he would pick her, of course the blonde made it abundantly clear that she doesn’t swing that way. Now if only she could convince Jack and Ben.

Cole almost gave a snort as he reached in, down to the bottom of the bag to the small compartment where he kept his suppressants and unzipped it, only to freeze while his heart jumped right into his throat.

“No.” Cole picked up the bag and started searching frantically; turning it out before going back to the things he’d set out on the shelf, as he frantically shoved them aside with a few of the bottles hitting the floor with a series of thuds. “No no no no no no! They have to be here! Where is it, c’mon!”

“Cole, is that you?” Cole heard Sam call on the other side of the door but he ignored her as he started panting, dropping to the floor to look over the things that he’d knocked off the shelf, “IT HAS TO BE HERE. WHERE IS IT!”

“Cole, are you alright?” Cole kept rambling as he turned the bag inside out, “O.K I’m coming inside.”

The door opened and Sam slowly peered inside, “Cole?”

“It has to be here, it has to be-“

“Cole what’s wrong?” Sam said as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her while Cole kept rambling and searching, “Cole? Cole calm down.” The blonde said as she went down to a crouch and grabbed a hold of his arms but that didn’t stop the panting. So Sam took a deep breath and sent out calming pheromones making sure her scent projected a sense of warmth and safety to surround the boy in the room. “Cole, just breathe.”

Cole did as he was told, breathing in deeply and allowing Sam’s scent to calm him down. She’s the only one that knows his secret, besides his parents of course, and embarrassingly enough this wouldn’t be the first time that she’s had to calm him down.

“O.K. O.K I’m calm.” Cole said as he got his breathing steady and his heart slowed down, Sam tilted her head to look him in the eye, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” The blonde said as she glanced around the small room, “What happened?”

“I can’t find them.”

“Find what?”

“My suppressants, I can’t find them they were in my bag but now they’re gone.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and her gaze snapped down to the bag that was turned inside out before looking around at the scattered toiletries. “Are you sure? Maybe you put them in one of the other bags or-”

“They wouldn’t be in the other bags!” Cole snapped before taking a deep breath and stuttering, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just haven’t gone without my suppressants since I was sixteen and-“

“I get it its O.K.” Sam said reassuringly, “Can you remember the last place you saw them.”

Cole took another deep breath and swallowed hard, “My apartment-no-the airport, I was going through customs they wanted…”

Cole trailed off and his eyes went wider than before, Sam frowned, “Cole?”

“I had to get them cleared first, I left them in the office they’re still at the airport.” He let his head drop, “Fuck fuck fuck-“

“Cole, it’s O.K.”

“It’s not O.K!”

“Yes it is… Look, we can’t turn back but, it’s just two weeks, O.K?” Sam said as she lifted his chin so he was looking at her “The minute we find that orchid I swear the first thing we’ll do is haul ass back to town and find you some suppressants. O.K, it’ll be fine. You just need to hold out a little while.”

Cole swallowed hard as he looked up at Sam again, “Really?”

“Yeah, you’ll be fine. I mean you know I’m the only alpha on this boat except…” Sam trailed off and her eyes widened a bit, Cole frowned, “Except who? Sam, are there other alphas on this boat?”

The blonde let out a sigh, “Bill and Tran, they’re alphas-” Sam could feel Cole start to panic and she quickly spoke, “But Bill promised he’d keep us all safe O.K. To the orchid and back, safe, sound and untouched. That was the deal. If either of them even tries to touch you they’ll forfeit their money. You’re O.K. You’re safe and… besides you haven’t had a heat since you were sixteen right? All you need to do is hold out for two weeks that’s it.”

“But they’ll all know.”

Sam sighed, “Yeah they will, but it’ll be fine, alright? Jack and Mitchell would never think any less of you because of it and… I bet Gail might even be a little nicer to you now.”

“Ben might try to jump my bones.” Cole said with a humorless snort and Sam smiled, “You know, I wanna say that he’s a beta so he might not try but, that hasn’t stopped him yet.”

Cole laughed rubbing right hand over his face while Sam took his left to hold in her own, “C’mon, it’ll be fine. I’ll look out for you. It’s just two weeks, maybe even less if Bill gets us to that flower as soon as he thinks he can.”

“Yeah, yeah just two weeks.” Cole said letting out a heavy sigh before looking around the tiny room, “This morning’s dose isn’t even out of my system yet and I’m already acting out.”

“It’s O.K, you can’t help yourself.” Sam said as she leaned forward to give him a hug before pulling back, “C’mon let’s get this cleaned up. I hear omegas need their beauty sleep.”

Cole laughed as he started picking up his things and put them in the bag and Sam helped until they’d cleared it all out. Cole brushed his teeth with the little canteen of water he’d taken in with him while Sam stood chatting in the corner of the room until he finished.

“Hey, maybe you should take the bedroom with Gail.” Sam suggested and Cole shook his head, “As much as I’d love to sleep in a bed tonight, I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Gail’s hormones are insane, I don’t get how she’s able to keep it all under control.” Cole said as he packed up his toothbrush, “She doesn’t take suppressants. If I spend too much time with her I might get triggered, knowing how unstable I am one spike of rage from her while we’re sleeping in the same room and my heat might get triggered and then hers would get triggered… That’s fine for her because she’d have you but I’m not sure how much I trust a couple of guys I just met to resist an omega in heat, even if it is just me.”

“O.K firstly I wouldn’t touch Gail with a ten foot pole.” Cole gave a snort that Sam ignored, “Second I don’t think you have anything to worry about when it comes to Bill and Tran cause I gotta say, they’re the most controlled alphas I’ve ever met. And third.” Sam stepped forward to put her hands on either side of Cole’s head to make sure he was looking at her as she smiled, “Any alpha in the world would be lucky as hell to have you as their omega. I don’t ever want to hear you say any different. Is that clear?”

Cole rolled his eyes and Sam narrowed her eyes, “Don’t play with me Cole.”

“Yes mam.” He said raising his hand to his head in a salute and Sam smiled, “Good, now let’s go get some sleep, I’m exhausted.”

Sam opened the door and Cole grabbed his toiletry bag only for both to freeze when they found Bill on the other side of the door, he looked like he was walking passed, from the back of the boat to the front only to pause when he saw the two in the bathroom freeze.

“Something wrong?”

Sam cleared her throat, “Nope, nuthin’s wrong we were just talking about… the trip, the orchid, recording the findings.”

Bill arched a brow at the woman before raising his gaze to Cole who immediately dodged it in favor of staring at the wooden floors, “Yeah, the uh-orchid.”

Bill just nodded as he turned around and went up to the upper deck, Cole let out a sigh and Sam’s head gave a tilt as she spoke, “You know considering your current options, if you did go into heat. You could do worse than Bill and Tran.”

Cole rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his face warmed at the statement, “You’re not funny.”

“Who’s joking?”

“Can we please just go to bed?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tran didn’t look back over his shoulder when he felt a presence moving up the stairs until they came and stood right beside him. He knew it was just Bill so he stepped back to let his partner steer.

“Took you long enough to check on everyone, I was starting to think you might try and stick me with the first shift.” The raven haired man said as he walked over to slump down on the cot a few feet away from the wheel, kicking his shoes off before he put them up and put his hands behind his head. Bill gave a shrug as he just kept his eyes on the river ahead, “I got distracted.”

“By what?”

“We have an omega on board.”

“What you mean Kong’s new friend?” Tran gave a snort at the memory of Gail screeching in terror after the monkey jumped out at her, “I mean, she’s a little aggressive for an omega but I figured you knew when she got here. Her scent definitely gives her away.”

“Not talking about her.” Tran looked up at that, bracing his elbows on the cot to arch a brow at his partner and Bill glanced back at him before he spoke, “I’m talking about the kid. The one with the computer.”

“Cole?” Tran frowned, “He’s a beta, he doesn’t have the scent on-“

“He was taking suppressants.” Bill explained easily and Tran blinked in surprise, “I heard him talking to Sam. Freaking out cause they got taken at customs. He said he’s been taking ‘em since he was sixteen, probably since his first heat.”

“Interesting.” Tran said as he stared at his friends back, “So we have two betas that act like alphas, an omega that acts like an alpha, a beta chasing after an alpha, an alpha that acts like a beta and an omega fresh off suppressants. This is going to be one hell of an expedition.”

Bill gave a snort, “I’ll say.”

“You think he’s going to go into heat, don’t you.”

“He started sending out mating pheromones the moment he realized he was out of suppressants and started freaking out. His body just acted on instinct, he doesn’t know how to control himself.” Tran shrugged, “I don’t think it’ll be a problem, we both know how to control ourselves.”

“I know, we’re not animals.” Bill said as his head gave a tilt and he looked back over the river, “But it’s better to be safe than sorry, so be careful around him, alright?”

“We both know I’m the one that should be telling you that.” Tran said with a smile as he lay back on the cot and Bill just rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath of the cool night air, trying to force out the scent of prime omega that he caught a few moments ago and replace it with the forest scent of rain and earth.


	2. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole is learning to adjust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

The next morning wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

Things were different of course.

He felt more sensitive the next morning, more aware of his surroundings and everyone around him. Mitchell and Ben were still sleeping, Jack and Sam were working on the deck at the back of the boat but Cole could still smell Sam and Jack as if they were as close as Ben and Mitchell were. Not that he can’t smell them when he’s on his suppressants but their scents were a lot more pronounced the next morning. Sam still smelled like green apples only her scent became sharper and easier to put into focus. Ben, Mitchell and Jack smell like all betas do. It wasn’t any kind of scent in particular, if Cole had to describe it he’d say they smell like water; a scent that was more like a taste but had no distinctive traits either. Although, he could still tell Ben’s scent apart from Mitchell’s and Mitchell’s scent from Jack even if it didn’t really make any kind of sense. He could smell Gail, who was still in the bedroom when he woke up. She smelled like roses, a floral scent that was somehow stronger than he knew it should be.

Cole had paused for a moment, lifting his arm up to his face to see if he could smell himself but he didn’t smell any different than usual, then again you’re not really supposed to smell your own scent. What he could smell quite clearly though, were Bill and Tran.

The day before, when they got onto the boat it was raining. The wet humid air made it difficult to tell one scent apart from another which is why he didn’t catch on that the two were actually alphas, not until Sam actually mentioned it and he actively tried to smell them.

What he caught the night before was faint because he still had the suppressants in his system. Now they’ve worn off and Cole could smell it all.

It was a little disorienting, especially after he tried to sit up only to be forced to lie back down at the strong scent of alpha that seeped out of every bend and crack of wood on the boat. It took about thirty minutes of staring at the ceiling of the boat above his head to get his breathing steady and his heart calm enough to eventually get up and stand straight, without feeling like his knees were about to buckle underneath him. Deep breaths in and out, he just needed to get used to their scents.

After an hour in the bathroom, thanking God that he managed to get up earlier than normal, Cole felt better. He could still smell them, they were on the same boat, it would be pretty impossible not to smell them without suppressants, but it wasn’t as overwhelming. His body seemed to accept the new scents and he was slowly getting used to it.

By the time that Ben got up to make them all breakfast and Tran came down after his shift driving, Cole was feeling a lot less anxious than he was before.

Really it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, or rather not as bad as it was when he was in high school. His body felt a little different, more sensitive, so he tried to avoid getting too close to the others, but they hadn’t seemed to notice anything different about him at first.

At first Mitchell and Jack weren’t any different than they were before, although he caught Jack glancing at him a few times. But it didn’t seem all that strange since he was showing them the weather changes on the satellite link along with some of their findings on the last orchid sample they had. Sam pulled him aside after breakfast and said that she told Jack, Mitchell and Ben about it and that none of them were bothered by it. They even agreed to go a little easier on him till he manages to adjust.

Unfortunately, Mitchell eventually broke and teased him a couple of times during breakfast but otherwise he didn’t seem to care. Jack assured him that he wouldn’t be treated any different because of the fact that he was an omega and Cole felt relief wash over him for the first time since he realized that he left his suppressants at the airport. Ben was giving him a little more attention than normal, but Jack told him to cool it with the come-ons and he eventually backed off.

And as for Gail; she still wasn’t any nicer to him than she was before, but then again he hadn’t really expected her to be.

Much to Cole’s surprise, Bill and Tran weren’t any different either at first.

At breakfast Tran sat right next to him while they ate, asking them about the expedition before asking a few more questions about the orchid. It was nice and easy and Cole felt himself start to relax a little as Tran’s close proximity allowed him to slowly get used to his scent. After breakfast Tran hung out on the lower deck, while Cole showed them the satellite images. Afterward, when Sam and Jack got to finishing up their preparations and Gail and Mitchell started conference calling all over again, they played cards with Ben while they chatted for a while.

Again, it was easy and comfortable until Ben suddenly got up to go get lunch started; saying something about impressing Sam with another one of his recipes from Sri-Lanka when Tran suddenly asked.

“So you’re an omega?”

Cole paused as his gaze snapped up to look up at the other man, Tran wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were on his hand of cards as he reached over to grab his glass of water to take a sip. Cole looked away, staring down at his own cards as well before giving a shrug.

“Yeah, and?”

“Nothing. I’m just surprised I didn’t notice it earlier.” Tran said as he set his glass down before putting a card down and reaching over to the stack to take another one, Cole glanced at him with a slight shrug, “I’m on suppressants, or, I’m supposed to be. They got taken at customs. You wouldn’t have been able to catch my scent yester-“

“I wasn’t talking about your scent.” Tran said smoothly as he shuffled his cards around, “Omegas usually have a certain way about them; a certain kind of strength makes you notice them right away. It’s why they’re so highly valued.”

Cole couldn’t help but give a snort at that, “Highly valued?”

“Yes. Alpha children are born from omegas, they’re always incredibly strong. Where I’m from they’re highly desired.”

Cole shook his head with a bitter laugh, “Yeah well, where I’m from, a brother’s lucky to even get a job as an omega, let alone get any respect.”

“Oh? Gail doesn’t seem to have much trouble in that department.” Cole looked up at that just as Gail went pacing from one side to the other on the other side of the boat as she barked out orders over the phone. Cole sighed.

“Some are stronger than others.”

“Is that why you take suppressants?” Tran asked as he moved forward in his seat so his elbows were resting on the table with his cards still in his hands and Cole looked up at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond or what to say to the alpha. Tran didn’t seem like a threat, but he couldn’t be sure of that. He’s heard too many horror stories and seen too many documentaries on the discovery channel to ignore the possible dangers of telling an alpha he just met too much about himself. He didn’t want to be taken advantage of.

“You know, you could learn to control it like Gail.” Tran suddenly said and Cole blinked in surprise as the man continued, “Learn how to control that side of yourself. It takes a little practice but I could help you if you like.”

The younger man frowned, “Help me how?”

Tran smiled as he set his cards down on the table and moved his chair closer to Cole. The omega instantly tensed and tried to move his chair back only for Tran to grab a hold of his wrist to keep him still, “What’re you-“

“Shhh, calm down. I just want to show you what I mean.” Tran said taking a hold of Cole’s hand and reaching out for the other, forcing Cole to drop his cards on the table as the alpha turned him in his seat so they were facing each other. Tran smirked “Just relax.”

“Tran-”

Cole cut himself off with a gasp; Tran’s scent was suddenly stronger, his skin felt warmer.

Cole felt weak.

His head gave a spin and he could feel his body sway in his seat until Tran pulled him closer and the omega let his head rest on the other man’s shoulder when another wave of pheromones practically bitch slapped him in the face and almost knocked him off his seat.

He smells so good, felt so good and so warm. The hands around his wrists slowly moved up to his forearms, calloused fingers sliding against his hypersensitive skin.

“T-Tran, wait-” Cole breathed, Tran let out a snort before he spoke, “Think of it like exposure therapy. How do you think Gail manages to stay around alphas so long? You need to get used to it, learn how to deal with pheromones so you don’t succumb to them. The more exposure you get the more control you get over yourself. Understand?”

“No, I-I don’t.” Cole said shaking his head as his hands went up to take a hold of Tran’s shoulders as he started to pant and a wave of panic washed over him. He felt weak and vulnerable.

He hated that feeling; he’s hated it since high school. Since that first heat he went through that left him vulnerable and confused. The first heat when he promised himself that he’d never feel that way again.

God damn it!

He should’ve known about this shit when Sam told him that there were other alphas on the boat.

“Tran…”

“Just breathe Cole.”

“Easy for you to say.” Cole gasped out and Tran chuckled, “It only seems bad right now, but this is something you should learn to get used to. You can’t stay dependent on suppressants forever.”

“What if I want to stay dependent on them? What if I’d rather have those than have someone own me for the rest of my life?” Cole breathed out as his mind hazed over a little more and he could almost feel the slick start to collect between his legs when Tran paused, pulling back to look down at the side of the omega’s face. He let go of Cole’s arm to let his hand glide over his cheek and turn his head so he could look into his eyes.

They were clouded over, his breathing was heavy and his face was flushed. Tran could smell the pheromones coming off of the younger man, strong and insistent. When the alpha looked over his shoulder he could see Sam shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she glanced up at them every few seconds. Completely ignoring Jack as he explained something on the laptop in front of them. Gail had stopped pacing; instead she was leaning against one of the support beams with her left arm clutching tightly at her side as she struggled to stay focused on her phone call. Tran was pretty sure that Bill was probably holding out alright considering the distance between them.

Tran isn’t even trying that hard and he already has this strong of a reaction.

He could only imagine the chaos that would follow if Cole was approached in the open by an alpha that was actively trying to seduce him and he wasn’t on any suppressants.

Still Cole’s comment didn’t escape him and he couldn’t help but give the boy a smile, “You can’t spend your life hiding from what you are.” Tran said leaning down to nuzzle the side of the omega’s face and Cole couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh as he leaned into him a little more, hands clutching at the older man’s shoulders in some kind of effort to ground himself as he whimpered, “Tran-“

“The sooner you learn to accept yourself, the sooner you’ll be able to be free.”

“Cole.”

Tran pulled back and immediately cut his pheromones off at the voice that spoke behind them and Cole gasped at suddenly being cut off. He looked back, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath when he found Sam standing behind them and he quickly sat up in his seat.

“Uh Sam, hey.”

“Are you O.K?” The blonde asked as she took a step forward, to place a hand on the omega’s shoulder and Cole took a deep breath as he quickly nodded his head, “Yeah, yeah I’m O.K.”

“Ya sure?” Sam asked again taking a moment to give Tran a dark look while the raven just gave a snort as he grabbed his glass and got up from his seat to walk away, “My shift should be up soon. I’ll see you later.”

Sam’s eyes tracked him as he walked away, down the short hall and up the stairs to the upper deck before she went down to a crouch beside the omega’s seat.

“You, O.K?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Cole said as he rubbed a hand over his head and took a deep breath, “God that was intense.”

“What was that all about?”

“Tran… he said he was trying to help.”

“By seducing you?” Sam asked incredulously before giving a sigh of her own, “I can’t believe he’d-“

“Sam-“

The blonde got up, “I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind-“

“Sam don’t O.K? He wasn’t doing anything.” Cole said quickly as he grabbed the blonde’s arm before letting out a sigh, “Calm down, seriously you’re so worked up I’m surprised you didn’t lose it ear-“

That’s when Cole felt it, the tremors coming off of Sam’s arm, barely restrained anger shaking her form while her blue eyes dilated, “Sam, are you-“

“I’m fine.” The blonde suddenly snapped and Cole recoiled. Seeing the flash of fear in his eyes Sam took a deep breath as she used her free hand to drag over her face before taking a deep breath.

“I’m-I’m sorry.” Sam said as she went back to crouch by Cole’s side and took his hands into her own, “I’m just a little wired, I’ve never been trapped with a hormonal omega and an alpha sending out mating pheromones before without having some way of escape.”

Cole’s eyes widened a bit, both at Sam’s tone and the way her hands seemed to clench around his own, “What do you mean hormonal?”

Sam hesitated for a moment before looking down at their hands as she spoke, “Your scent is ridiculous. You even have Gail getting jumpy.”

Cole’s gaze snapped up to Gail who was still leaning against the support beam as she spoke on the phone and her leg started bouncing a little. The omega sighed, “Great. I knew I should’ve stayed back in the village.”

“Cole no-“

“Look at your hands Sam.” Cole said clearly and Sam looked away, “That isn’t because of you.”

“Then what-“

“I wanted to say something sooner, I wanted to get up and pull him away but Jack said that it would be better not to overreact too soon…” Sam trailed off and Cole just sighed all over again.

She was holding back because of Jack.

She always held back because of Jack.

Sometimes Cole wondered how she was able to hold back on her instincts; how she was able to resist taking control the way everything in her was probably screaming for her to do. Sometimes envied her control. She could resist succumbing to her baser instincts and without any suppressants, while Cole it seemed, couldn’t even resist an alpha that wasn’t even trying that hard to seduce him.

Other times he felt sorry for her.

An alpha relinquishing control to someone weaker than them, relinquishing control to a beta of all things. Cole couldn’t imagine what that took out of her.

Cole leaned forward to rest his head on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, the blonde let out a chuckle but still wrapped one arm around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, taking a deep breath where his scent was strongest.

“It’s O.K, I’m fine.” Sam said nuzzled his neck, “You know, I’m the one that’s supposed to be comforting you after getting sexually harassed and all.”

“He wasn’t harassing me… he said he was trying to help.”

“By seducing you?”

Cole rolled his eyes, “Tran said it was like exposure therapy, the more exposure I get to alpha hormones-“

“The better you’ll get at resisting them. He’s trying to help you learn to resist like Gail.” Sam said with her eyes moving over to the other omega who was off the beam and was back to pacing as she barked orders over the phone. “It’s an interesting idea Cole, but you’re not like Gail. You haven’t had the same amount of time to adjust that she’s had-“

“I know that.” Cole said quietly as he leaned into Sam a little more, “But I just, I want to see how far I can make it without suppressants. And with Bill and Tran being the only alphas around that I need to worry about, this wouldn’t be a bad place to try right?”

“I don’t know-“

“Sam, I just wanna try.”

The blonde pulled back and Cole looked up just in time for her to lock him in her gaze before she just let out a sigh, “Do you trust him?”

Cole gave a snort, “Girl, of course I don’t trust him. We met _yesterday_ but, something tells me… he’ll be my best bet and besides, you’ve got my back in case this all goes to shit right?”

The blonde scoffed, “Alright, you can do this your way. You have your experiment till we find the orchid. But if this goes bad-“

“You’ll bail me out like always?” Cole asked hopefully and Sam let out a laugh only for the moment to break when a voice suddenly spoke.

“Sam, we still need to finish the preparations for the test sample.” Cole looked up to find Jack standing behind Sam and the blonde turned back, just as Jack brought his gaze to the omega with a tilt of his head and a frown of concern pulling at his lips, “Cole, are you alright?”

Cole cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’m fine Jack.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Jack nodded, “Good. Sam?” Sam stood up giving Cole’s arm one more comforting squeeze before she walked away, “We’ll talk later.”

Cole just gave her a smile as she walked on after Jack, only to frown when he noticed Gail staring at the blonde with a sneer as she folded her arms across her chest, before she suddenly blinked in surprise when she realized that the person on the other side of the phone was asking her something.

“What... oh right I-" Gail tore her eyes away and turned towards the other side of the boat, “Of course you’re doing it. I want it done before I get back!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tran climbed up the stairs to the upper deck and Bill turned around, giving the man a long stare as his head gave a tilt and his nose seemed to twitch as he scented the air.

Tran paused for a brief moment before he spoke, “Don’t start.”

Bill gave a snort, “You should be warning me, huh?”

The raven just rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall and looked over to the river through the window, “Oh yeah, cause you _can’t_ smell him from here.”

“I never said I couldn’t smell him,” Bill started with a slight shrug, “I just said to be careful. You keep teasing him like that, he might go into heat and I’d like to get paid before all hell breaks loose.”

“I was just helping him.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game.”

“I can handle it.” Tran said mumbling something out in Indonesian that Bill knew was an insult aimed at him and he just gave a scoff, “It’s not like I’ve never been around an omega before.”

“I know that, but like you said, I can smell him from here.” Bill gave a sigh, “Just make sure your game doesn’t end up with us losing our pay day.”

“It won’t.” Tran said as he turned so he was fully facing the window, “Besides, there are more important things out there than money.”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

Tran shook his head with a chuckle as he raked a hand through his hair, “If you don’t know, then there’s no point in telling you.”

Bill rolled his eyes, “Just take over already, I wanna get some sleep before my shift tonight.”

“You really mean you want to stall out on seeing him, don’t you?” Tran asked with an arched brow as he glanced up at his partner and Bill gave him a dull look. “We’re not animals, remember?”

“Yeah,” Tran said as he stepped over to the wheel while Bill stepped back, “That doesn’t mean we don’t feel like it sometimes.”

The other man paused for a moment, glancing over to the stairs that led to the lower deck before just shaking his head as he went to go flop down on the cot in the corner.

Sleep, first thing he needs is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	3. Crocodiles and Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole doesn't really have a type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

What happened the next day was…

It was both the coolest and most terrifying thing that he’d ever seen in his life.

Gail fell into the water after leaning over a little too far at the trap door on the side of the boat. At first it was just funny and admittedly, Cole kind of enjoyed watching the bitchy omega finally get some karmic retribution considering the way that she treated everyone around her. He teased her along with the others as Gail struggled to get back onto the boat while holding onto her phone when he suddenly felt Bill move in behind him.

“Watch your back.” Cole all but jumped out of his skin when he heard the older man’s gruff voice suddenly speak up behind him and quickly moved out of the way as he tried to avoid making any kind of contact with the alpha.

Bill climbed over the barrier to help Gail out of the water, Sam gave his arm a hard nudge and Cole realized that he was staring. In his defense though, even if he was still on his suppressants it would be hard not to stare. Bill was hot. The omega flushed a little as he started fiddling with his hat before bringing his attention to Gail who was still struggling to swim back to the boat.

If she let go of that damn phone she probably would’ve been in the boat by now.

“Maybe you should drop the phone it’s probably holding you back… Stroke, Gail stroke.” He called out and Mitchell laughed, Sam shook her head before she gave a snort and then suddenly a crocodile came out of nowhere.

Cole froze just as Gail let out a terrified scream while the others all cried out in alarm. Bill didn’t even hesitate before he jumped into the water, grabbing Gail and pushing her towards the boat when the crocodile came back and he had to use the plastic crate that Gail was holding onto to avoid the lizard’s large jaw.

Cole could only just barely feel Tran move in beside him as they all watched in shock as the crocodile came back and Bill actually wrestled with it in the water. They all screamed and gave shouts. Ben and Mitchell helped Gail onto the boat and Tran lifted a shot gun up aiming to shoot but didn’t since he couldn’t get a clear shot. Suddenly both Bill and the crocodile went underwater and it all went quiet.

“Bill?!” Cole called and there was no answer while Sam gasped, “Oh my god.”

It was a tense few seconds were they all just waited, fearing for the worst when Bill suddenly broke through the surface with a loud gasp. Cole just continued to stare with wide eyes as the alpha swam over towards the crocodile carcass that floated up to the surface and pulled out his hunting knife.

“Holy shit, you won.” The omega said and almost as if on cue everyone around him let out collective sighs of relief.

Honestly though he did not expect Bill to survive.

Bill swam back to the boat and checked on Gail, who was still panting hard from shock while Ben looked her over.

“You, O.K?”

“I lost my phone.” Gail stuttered out and Bill looked like he’d roll his eyes of he wasn’t so exhausted, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Cole moved over to stand next to Jack, leaning over the side of the barrier to check on Gail since he effectively felt like shit for mocking her when she was in the water. Bill climbed up on the ladder back over the barrier and Cole only briefly heard the other man say something to Sam.

“Are you O.K?” Cole asked as he leaned over the barrier a little more, Gail nodded her head as she tried to get her breathing steady while Ben carefully examined the cut on her arm. “She’ll be fine. A couple of stitches and you should be as good as new.”

“Can’t say the same for your phone though huh?” Cole couldn’t help but tease and Gail looked up at him with a glare as she stuttered out, “Very funny.”

Cole laughed leaning forward some more only to stop when a strong hand suddenly grasped his shoulder and he was pulled back, planting his feet firmly on the floor before he turned back. Cole paused.

“Be careful, I’m not swimming after any other omegas today.”

Cole just nodded as Bill turned around and walked back only for the younger man to blink in surprise at the blood he saw on the back of Bill’s neck, “Oh shit, you’re bleeding.”

Bill paused to glance back at the other following Cole’s gaze as he lifted a hand to touch the back of his neck before shrugging. “It’s just a scratch.”

“You should let Ben take a look at that, just to be sure.” Sam said as she stood next to Cole, Bill waved them off. “I’m fine.”

“Look man, you just fought an alligator and won-“

“Crocodile.” Bill said interrupting the omega and Cole just rolled his eyes as he finished, “Whatever, my point is, the big tough alpha act isn’t necessary. We get it.”

“Just let Ben take a look at it.” Sam said with a slight shrug, “Cuts like that can get serious infections if you’re not careful about it.”

Bill gave a snort, “Do you two nag like this all the time?”

“Only when it’s necessary.” The blonde said and Cole chuckled into his hand before Sam finished, “Besides, if you get an infection you’ll be out of commission; and then who’ll be Cole’s big tough alpha?”

Cole felt his face flush all the way to his ears and he nudged Sam’s arm harshly with his elbow, earning a hiss of pain from the blonde and an arched brow from Bill.

Ben and Mitchell helped Gail back onto the boat and Jack led the way towards the table at the front of the deck when Bill turned to follow, “Fine.”

He walked away, Cole gave Sam another harsh nudge.

“Ow! What was that for?” the blonde asked rubbing her side while the omega glared, “My big tough alpha?”

“Hey you said it not me.”

“Sam I swear-“

“Calm down, I was just teasing.” Sam said with a smile as she leaned back against the ship, “Anyway, it’s not like you’re interested in him or anything.”

“Well, yeah, of course not.” Cole said quickly suddenly feeling a bit flustered while Sam’s eyes narrowed down at him in suspicion before the boy took a deep breath, “I just don’t want him to think I do.”

“Okay,” Sam said with a slow nod as she looked down the hall to see Tran climb down the stairs and join the others on the main deck. “He’s pretty attractive though right, I mean if you’re into the alpha male, rippling muscles thing.”

Cole folded his arms across his chest, “I guess.”

“You know I never would’ve pegged that as being your type.”

“What?” Cole said blinking in surprise and Sam just smirked, “The reserved, _big tough alpha._ I didn’t think that would be your type.”

“It’s not.”

“What about Tran?”

Cole’s eyes widened a bit and he looked away, “This is the first time that I’ve gone without my suppressants since I was sixteen and they’re the only alphas on this boat besides you.”

“So what? They’re the closest available options?” The blonde asked with a tilt of her head before she smirked, “I think that’s the sluttiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

Cole flushed, “I didn’t mean it like that!”

Sam laughed, “I know you didn’t. I’m just surprised that’s all. I’ve only ever seen you date women so-“

“I’m bisexual Sam.” Cole admitted and Sam blinked in surprise, “Oh, I thought-“

“I’m an omega; there are very few straight omega males out there. I’m genetically predisposed to being bisexual.” Cole explained as the memory of his doctor telling him the same thing suddenly came back to him and Sam nodded, “I don’t date men cause, the moment I do-“

“You won’t be able to hide the fact that you’re an omega, I get it.” Sam gave a nod as she crossed one ankle over the other, “So what would your type be, if you did date men.”

Cole shook his head, “I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Really, not even once?” Cole shrugged, “I mean, I know I’m attracted to men but, I’ve never thought about getting into a relationship with one.”

Sam frowned, “Well what about Bill and Tran?”

“What about them?”

Sam let out a sigh as she moved a little closer to the boy, “If you went into heat and you had to choose between one of them to mate with until it’s over; who would it be?”

Cole frowned, “You’re trying to jinx me aren’t you?”

“I’m just curious, plus this may be the very last time I get to actually hang out with you as an omega before you start taking suppressants again.” The blonde said easily, “Just humor me, who would you pick, Bill or Tran?”

“I-I don’t know.” Cole said with a shake of his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets, “Tran I guess.”

“Why him?”

“I really don’t know either of them well enough to pick either as a heat mate, but at least, I’ve had an actual conversation with Tran. Last time I talked to Bill besides just now, was last night and he didn’t really say much.” Sam nodded her head, “I still never would have pegged either of them as your type though.”

Cole rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and what did you think my type would be?”

“I always figured that if you did date a man, you’d probably want a city boy. Matter of fact, if I had to put my money on anyone on this boat. I’d put it on Mitchell or Ben.” Sam said and Cole’s eyes narrowed down at her, “Ben?”

“Yeah, I can see him fawning all over you, making you dinner from some recipe he got in… Guatemala and breakfast in bed. And don’t think I missed him slipping you some extra bacon during breakfast this morning. Who knows he might try to slip you something else later-”

“Don’t even start.” Cole hissed as he folded his arms across his chest, “Besides, I think you’re forgetting that Ben’s been chasing after you since the moment that we stepped on this boat.”

Sam waved the omega off, “Yeah, well I’m not interested. He’ll get the hint eventually.”

Cole shook his head with a snort looking over at the blonde beside him when a smirk slipped over his lips, “You know who I think your type is?”

“Becky, Mitchell’s assistant?” Sam asked absently and Cole chuckled as the blonde finished, “She’s cute.”

“No, I was talking about Gail.”

Sam looked up at him with an arched brow, “What part of _I wouldn’t touch her with a ten foot pole_ do you not understand?”

“She’s…cute.” Cole tried with a shrug and Sam scoffed, “Yeah, about as cute as a Doberman with rabies.”

“I thought you liked dogs.”

“I do.” Sam said pushing off the barrier to lean in a little closer to Cole as she whispered, “I just don’t like bitches.”

Cole couldn’t help but laugh as Sam walked towards the front deck and Cole followed, “That’s cold Sam.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had some drinks to celebrate Gail’s survival and had lunch, it started raining.

The others were all scattered around the boat. Sam, Jack and Mitchell were working on the computer at the front deck, Ben was on the upper deck with Tran since he decided that he wanted to try driving for a little bit. Cole had rolled his eyes at the other since he knew it was just another attempt from the beta to try and get Sam’s attention. And Gail was in the bedroom, changing her clothes since the ones she had on earlier got soaked and torn when she fell in the water. Cole was on the back deck, listening to music on his headphones as he watched the rain fall around the boat and ate an apple, when Kong suddenly dropped down out of nowhere in front of him, scaring him half to death but thankfully not screeching the way he was when he appeared on the deck after Gail’s accident.

Cole stumbled back and bit back a scream, only to let out a sigh of relief when he realized that it was just Bill’s pet monkey. He turned off his mp3 player and lowered the earphones to dangle around his neck.

“You almost scared the shit out of me.” The monkey just chirped and clicked at him moving over towards the support beams beside as he stood up on his hind legs to reach for his earphones. Cole swatted his hands away, “Uh uh, no touching. Here,” Cole started as he took a bite from the apple before handing the rest of it to the animal. Kong quickly snatched it away and started eating as he sat up against the support beam. Cole couldn’t help but smile.

“I see why he keeps you around. You’re kinda cute, huh?” Kong chirped at him again, almost seeming to answer his question before he went back to eating. Cole gave a snort as he leaned over the barrier to look down at the river only to frown. The water looked higher than it did before, that means the river is rising right? Is it because of the rain?

Cole leaned over towards the side to see if he could still see the river banks only for a gust of wind to come out of nowhere and blow off his hat.

“Shit!” Cole cursed as he quickly reached out to catch it; Kong let out a screech, when he felt a hand suddenly grip the back of his shirt tight and pull him back over the barrier and turned him around.

“Hey, I thought I told you to be careful.”

Cole found himself faced with Bill. The alpha’s eyes were narrowed down in annoyance and Cole let out a soft sigh, “I was looking over the side and my hat blew off.”

“So you tried to fly after it?” Bill asked incredulously as he folded his arms over his broad chest, “Am I going to have to omega proof my boat, just so I can get paid?”

Cole glared at the question, “It was an accident, it won’t happen again.”

“It better not.” Bill said as he turned towards Kong only to let out a sigh, “You gave him food.”

“Oh what, I’m not allowed to do that either?” Cole asked and Bill just rolled his eyes at him, “He already ate lunch, you give Kong food like this he’ll get spoilt and then he’ll be impossible to deal with.”

Cole arched a brow at the older man, “You realize that he’s a monkey right?”

Bill gave an annoyed sigh, “Just don’t feed him, alright?”

“Fine I won’t feed him.” Bill nodded as he reached out a hand towards the monkey sitting on the barrier and Kong quickly scurried up his arm to sit on his shoulder, using his tail to anchor himself to Bill’s neck.

“Where’d you get him anyway?” Cole asked and Bill paused to look up at the boy for a moment before he spoke.

“I found him in the forest.” Bill said glancing up at the monkey, “He got caught in an old trap left behind by poachers that used to operate around here. Thankfully he wasn’t injured too badly, just trapped. I got him free, got him to a vet and he kept coming back.”

Cole gave a snort just as Kong jumped up from Bill’s shoulder over to one of the support beams and up onto the roof.

“Whoa, is he-“

“He’ll come back when he feels like it.” Bill shrugged as he went to stand by the barrier next to him, “He never wanders too far away from the Bloody Mary anyway, so it’s fine. I forget he’s a wild animal sometimes. He needs his space so I let him come and go as he pleases. It's in his nature.”

Cole nodded when Bill suddenly spoke again, “So what about you?”

“What about me?” Cole parroted back as he looked up at the alpha only to tense just the slightest bit to find Bill staring at him with his head slightly tilted. Intense green eyes stared, almost seeming to keep him captive as he spoke, “I heard you talking to Sam the other night. First time off suppressants huh?”

Cole couldn’t help but shut his eyes for a moment as he held back a hiss, until he finally just took a deep breath and stared at the rain, “Yes.”

Bill nodded but didn’t say anything else as he leaned on the barrier with his arms folded over it and Cole waited for… something.

“What you’re not going to say anything?”

“Exactly what do you expect me to say?”

“I-” The omega paused since he honestly had no idea what he expected Bill to say.

“Nothing, I guess.”

Bill gave a snort, “I don’t get myself involved in other people’s business. As long as you learn to control yourself then we won’t have any problems.”

Cole paused, “Control myself?”

Bill turned around to lean his back against the barrier, staring at the omega with those intense green eyes and Cole instinctively took a step back only to gasp when Bill suddenly moved forward as well. Another step and Cole’s back hit the wall, just before Bill’s arms caged him in against the wood. He didn’t release any pheromones, but he was tense and Cole could feel the heat coming off of Bill’s body as he slowly leaned forward to take a deep breath all along his neck. That close up the alpha’s scent was so much stronger and Cole couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward towards the scenting gland between his shoulder and neck. Bill suddenly tensed when Cole made contact, before slowly pulling back just enough to stare into the omega’s eyes as he spoke.

“This is what I’m talking about.” Cole’s head felt fuzzy. It wasn’t as bad as when Tran tried _helping_ him that afternoon though, so he heard Bill’s next words clearly enough for them to bring him back to reality. “You reek of mating pheromones and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Cole swallowed hard as he straightened up against the wall a little, “I’m working on it.”

“With Tran, I know.” Bill said evenly as he pulled back and shoved his hands in his pockets, “I just want to make sure you’re being careful.”

‘I’m not going to put this expedition at risk if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“I promised to you all to the basin and back to Padrang safely. Tran says he knows what he’s doing and I don’t doubt it, I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” Bill explained simply and Cole looked away for a brief moment before he spoke, “Yeah, well I’m fine.”

“Alright.” Bill said as he put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, prompting Cole to look up at him as the alpha gave him a faint smile, “But if anything does go wrong I need you to tell me, O.K?”

Cole nodded, “Yeah, O.K-“

“Bill!” They suddenly heard Tran call and Cole instinctively stepped away, out of Bill’s grasp. Suddenly wary at the idea of Tran walking in on them even though they weren’t doing anything and he didn’t have to explain anything to Tran anyway.

Bill arched a brow at the omega even as he called back, “Yeah?”

“Come up here, you need to see something.”

“You should get some sleep.” Bill said as he walked away and Cole let out a deep breath as he leaned back heavily against the wall.

He really should have stayed back in Padrang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was a blur.

It all went too quickly for Cole to fully understand.

He woke up to Bill banging on the walls and screaming for everyone to get up, so he tiredly dragged himself from his sleeping bag and instinctively grabbed his hat when he suddenly heard Jack speak.

“Bill what’s wrong?”

“We’ve got problems.” The alpha growled out and Cole could feel the tense waves of anger and frustration coming off of him as he went up the stairs to the upper deck.

“What’s going on?” He asked as he went over to stand by the stairs next to Ben when he saw the door to the bedroom open just before Gail and Sam stepped out and he frowned.

Didn’t Gail kick her out?

That thought only lasted for a moment though as he heard Bill cursing up on the upper deck just as a soft rumbling sound filled the air.

It sounded like a storm, with thunder and rain and just under that he could hear the boat making strange clanking noises before the motor suddenly revved up loudly. That’s when he realized that the boat was moving faster.

“Bill?”

“What’s going on?”

The other’s all asked and Bill let out another loud curse. The rumbling got stronger and Cole turned back to look over the front to see what it was.

“There better not be something wrong with this… boat.” Cole’s words died down in his throat at the sight that lay ahead.

“Oh shit.” Mitchell said beside him and Gail gasped, Jack and Sam both stared with wide eyes.

“Oh my God.”

The water was rushing around them, moving fast towards the waterfall that they were quickly approaching. The rumbling got louder when they heard the boat’s motor just stop completely, just seconds before Tran came jumping down from the upper deck.

“Everybody hold on!”

Cole’s eyes went wide, “Hold on to what?!”

As the boat neared the waterfall everyone moved to different sides of the boat. Ben and Jack held on to the support beams beside him, while Sam clung to the wall next to Gail and Mitchell held on to the door. Cole grabbed a hold of the support beam right in front of him and tried to take deep breaths, he could feel the panic start to take hold, blood was rushing loudly through his ears and his heart thumped hard and fast in his chest. He’s never really considered himself to be religious but in that moment he couldn’t help but shut his eyes and pray when he suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind.

“It’s O.K, everything will be fine just hold on.”

Tran.

Cole didn’t open his eyes as the rumbling drowned out everything and they could feel the boat start to tip over as the spray from the falls rushed up to them like rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one should be in Tran, Sam and Bill's pov
> 
> Please review


	4. Alphas are complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Tran have a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put Sam's pov in this but I decided to leave it for the next chapter
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

His first instinct when the boat stalled, his very first thought was to protect the omega. His first instinct was to protect Cole, so when they went over the water fall he made sure he was holding the younger man tight. But then they lost contact because waterfalls are no joke.

Tran hit the water hard and the air was almost knocked out of him, debris from the boat landed in the water around him and he pulled away to protect his head before swimming up to the surface. It was disorienting at first but then he realized that they were at the bottom of the waterfall and the boat was a couple of yards away.

Bill, emerged from the water, so did Jack, Ben and Mitchell. They made for the boat when Tran stopped them short.

“It’s sinking!” clinging to a sinking boat wouldn’t help; he looked around them through the rushing water and around the sinking boat. He saw Gail emerge from the water near him along with Sam but no Cole.

“Where’s Cole?!”

“Swim to the rocks!” Bill called to them as he pointed towards the shore of the lake where the waterfall ran into, but Tran was starting to feel slightly panicked since he couldn’t see Cole anywhere. The alpha took a deep breath and went down under the water to see if Cole was hurt and knocked out but he couldn’t see anything so he swam back to the surface.

“Cole!?”

“Swim to the rocks!” Bill called again.

Tran swam for the rocks and saw that Gail was having trouble so he grabbed hold of her and pulled as he swam for the shore. But he didn’t stop calling, “Cole!”

“Cole?!” Sam suddenly said echoing his own distress, “Cole!”

“Over here!” Tran looked up and as Cole at the shore on the rocks, leaning over the edge to help Mitchell out of the water and Tran swam faster.

They made it the rocks, he took a moment to help Gail onto the shore and make sure that they were all out of the water. Bill was helping Sam up onto the rocks; Mitchell and Gail were trying to catch their breath, with Ben and Jack a few feet away. With everyone safe, Tran immediately turned and walked over to grab a hold of the sides of Cole’s face and the omega was startled for a moment when Tran looked into his eyes.

“Tran?-“

“You’re O.K.” Tran breathed as he leaned their temples together as he breathed out a sigh and shut his eyes, Cole flushed when the alpha pulled him into a tight embrace, “Don’t scare me like that again.”

Cole seemed to hesitate before he wrapped his arms around Tran as well and let his head rest on the alpha’s neck to take in his scent and let out a heavy sigh, “I don’t plan on going over anymore waterfalls if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Tran let out a chuckle as he shut his eyes and held onto the younger man for just one more second before he pulled back and looked around them.

“We should search the wreckage, see if there’s anything we can still use.”

Cole seemed to swallow hard before he nodded and turned back. “Yeah, O.K.”

Tran managed to calm down and turned back to make sure that everyone was O.K.

He didn’t question why he reacted so strongly to the possibility of Cole being in danger, he brushed it off to a life and death situation and instinct simply kicking in. He ignored the voice in his head telling him that he wasn’t as concerned about Gail when they hit the water. Gail resurfaced quickly anyway, so he didn’t really have to worry about her too much. And as for the others, Mitchell, Jack and Ben were beta’s while Sam and Bill are alphas, they can take care of themselves.

It was just instinct that’s all.

They searched the wreckage but didn’t find much, there was no food and most of the scientists’ equipment was fried. All except the satellite phone. After getting Mitchell and Gail calm enough to at least listen, Bill suggested calling a friend on the Toucut River to pick them up and they all agreed. Tran had to suppress a sigh when Bill said that his friend was reliable.

John Livingston is a mess and could absolutely under no circumstances be trusted. He was useful though as long as there was something in it for him. Tran figured that Bill was planning on paying him to come and pick them up, Livingston would never say no to money. It was a bit risky but at that point they didn’t really have much of a choice.

Tran grabbed the buoys from the rocks and pulled the twin machete loose from the string that bound them together. The others were all packing up what little they had left to get ready for the hike through the forest while Bill walked over to the side to make the call. Tran looked up just then and found Cole a few feet away, packing up the rest of the ruined equipment while Kong sat chattering in front of him with what looked like an old CD-ROM in his hands.

The omega glanced up at the monkey and smiled as he shook his head, before reaching over to grab what looked like the broken remains of his laptop. Tran arched a brow at the boy and stepped closer before he spoke.

“It would be better if you left it,” The alpha started as he stopped just beside Cole, “It’ll be easier on you if you don’t have to drag any weight around.”

Cole looked up at Tran in surprise before just shaking his head as he stuffed his laptop in his backpack. “My whole life is on this thing man, all my work, I can’t leave it behind.”

“I thought you said all the equipment is shot.”

“It is, but there’s still data on here.” Cole explained easily as he kept packing, “Once we get back to town I can find a way to salvage it.”

“You know a lot about this technology stuff huh.”

“My whole life, I’ve never really known how to do anything else.”

“How did you get to the shore so fast? I didn’t even see you come back up in the water after we crashed.” Tran asked with a tilt of his head and Cole glanced up at him for a moment before he just started closing up his bag, “I used to swim competitively in high school.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, 400 meter breast stroke, freestyle and individual medley.” Cole said with a small smile tugging at his lips, “I did pretty good, my coach told me I had the potential to make it all the way to nationals and I was even supposed to try out for the state team.”

Tran smiled as he stepped closer, “So what happened?”

“I didn’t go.”

“Why?”

“I turned 16.” Cole said simply and his eyes went cold, Tran’s face fell and he looked away since he knew what that meant.

Cole presented at 16.

“Well, you’ve still got it.”

“I guess.” Cole shrugged as he finished closing up his bag and stood up straight, “It kind of helped when you-when you were holding me when we went over. I didn’t feel so out of control.”

Tran looked away, “I thought you might need a little comfort.”

“Right, an alpha needs to protect an omega. I get it.” Cole said as he adjusted his hat on his head, “I still appreciate it though.”

“Yeah…” Tran paused as his mind went back to that thought.

His first instinct was to protect the omega, keep the omega safe.

But he never tried to protect Gail, his first instincts were to help Cole, keep him safe keep him calm make sure the omega isn’t hurt. _Protect what’s yours_ is what his instincts screamed at him the moment that the boat stalled and Tran did, but Cole isn’t. It’s not-

Right, I mean they spent some time together on the boat and Tran tried helping him a little in their time together. Cole is smart and funny and cute and-God damn it he hates it when Bill’s right!

“Alright people, we’re on.”

Bill suddenly said interrupting Tran’s inner monologue and they all looked up as he continued, “Saddle up, stay together.” He tossed Cole the satellite phone and Tran tried not to stare when the omega bent over to put it away, instead choosing to hand Bill the machete. His partner’s eyes narrowed down at him for a second before he just turned around towards the forest.

“This jungle is all green all the time and you will get lost.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Cole, c’mere.”

Bill watched in silence as the omega turned towards the alpha sitting at the foot of a tree a few feet away and kneeled down in front of him. Cole lowered his head, his body shook with tremors and his breathing was harsh. Tran put a hand on the back of Cole’s head and pulled him closer so their temples were pressed together. He sent out calming waves, whispering softly to the omega and soon Cole’s breathing started to even out.

Bill felt something unpleasant rise in his chest at the sight, but it still felt better than watching Jack-a fucking beta for crying out loud-try to calm an omega in distress. Try to calm Cole from his distress. Especially after what happened.

It was a matter of instinct.

They were hiking in the jungle till they made it to the valley only to discover that the rain had flooded the entire area. It was a slight annoyance but nothing that Bill couldn’t handle. The alpha just tried to stay focused on getting them to Naga Rock; he was focused on getting the expedition going again and getting the scientists to Livingston’s boat.

The Bloody Mary is gone now, there’s nothing he can do about it so it wouldn’t do to dwell. He just needed to get the expedition complete. He needed to get them to that flower and back so he could get his money and then he could buy a new boat. Hell maybe he’d be able to afford a new place too.

He just needed to stay focused.

But it was hard.

The Bloody Mary wasn’t much to look at, but she was functional, she could’ve gotten them to the orchid and back safely if Bill had only trusted his instincts and turned around. Now she’s gone and Cole’s hormones were acting up.

The betas couldn’t sense it, but Sam and Tran could.

Cole was scared, anxious and vulnerable. The omega was sending out pheromones that demanded protection from an alpha despite the fact that he wasn’t aware of it. But there wasn’t much to do about it until they got to a boat, so they just let Cole be. He wasn’t doing it on purpose so they figured that he would be able to hold out till Naga Rock at least. Bill tried to ignore it and he was doing pretty well, until they got into the water in the valley.

Cole said he felt something move in the water, he sent out waves of panic and fear and Bill moved without really even thinking about it. Ben calmed the situation down when he said how there were probably thousands of things in the water but Cole was still anxious so Bill gave into his impulses and grabbed Cole’s wrist. He pulled the omega closer so he was walking right behind him as they continued to make their way through the flooded valley.

But then, the anaconda suddenly attacked and all hell broke loose.

He and Tran were able to get everyone out of the water, he grabbed a hold of Cole and they ran until they got to a safe distance from the valley before stopping to rest. That’s when Cole started freaking out.

He had a full blown panic attack and Jack tried to calm him down. Bill wanted to do something. His instincts were screaming at him to pull the omega close and comfort him, get him calm and make sure he knew that he was protected but…

He couldn’t.

He knew if he did he’d start getting attached to the kid and well… this is just supposed to be a job. He’s not supposed to be looking for a bonding mate. He was supposed to get them to the flower and back, get his money and go on with his life.

But now-

Bill took a deep breath.

Now Ben is dead so the game has changed completely. Bill couldn’t ignore his instincts anymore and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to. He needs to get his-.. He needs to get the omega back to safety. Not just Cole but Gail too and the others. The alpha has done a lot of messed up things in the name of a pay day, but getting someone killed wasn’t one of them. Ben’s death is on his head. He should have turned back.

“Listen.” Bill started as he looked over the terrified faces letting his eyes linger on Cole and Tran a little longer than the others, “Anacondas are territorial. A snake that size will hunt a huge area, there won’t be another one for miles.”

Cole looked up at that, giving a sniff and Bill swallowed hard at the tears in the boy’s big brown eyes.

Shit.

“We gotta get to the boat. It’s not that far. So if we stay together and keep moving, we should be fine.”

“We should be?” Cole asked in disbelief and Bill looked away.

Mitchell took a deep breath, “How big do they get?”

“That was the biggest one I’ve ever seen by far. A freak of nature; the odds of running into another one that size are astronomical.”

“Yeah, but how do we know the one that got Ben won’t come after us?”

Bill sighed, “It takes them weeks to digest. A meal that size, he’ll be sleeping it off a while.”

They all went silent, Gail nodded as she got up and brushed off her pants, “Let’s just get to the boat and get home.”

“What about the orchid?” Jack suddenly asked and everyone looked up at the man, Gail scoffed in disbelief, “You can’t be serious.”

“It won’t be in bloom for another seven years.”

Gail glared, “This expedition is over Jack.”

“Now hold on Gail.” Mitchell said looking the omega in the eye, “There’s a lot of money at stake here.”

“I don’t care! Ben is dead, we have lost someone!” Gail said taking a deep breath as she turned back to Jack, “As Wexel Hall’s representative I am calling this expedition off.”

Jack paused, “You don’t have the authority.”

“Check your contract.”

“If you haven’t noticed, we’re in the middle of the jungle. At this point, your authority is what we say it is.”

Tran arched a brow at the scene shooting a look over to Bill who matched it when Cole suddenly spoke, pulling from the alpha’s grasp, “Look, I’m with her Jack. I gotta get out of here man.”

Jack turned to look back at Cole, before he looked over the others and diverted his eyes, “Look, Ben was my friend. I got him into this and no one feels worse about this than I do. I’m not asking for too much. I just want us to accomplish what we came for. If we leave now Ben’s death will be for nothing.”

There was a silent pause as Gail pulled back and Mitchell just stared down at the ground when Sam spoke, barely able to keep the croak out of her voice.

“Let’s just get to the boat, we can regroup and make our decision then.”

“Fine.” Gail looked over to the female alpha before she turned away but not before calling, “Cole, let’s go.”

Cole only hesitated for a second as he grabbed his bag and pulled it onto his back as he followed after her and they all slowly started leaving. Bill wondered what that was all about when he heard Sam speak.

“Jack, maybe Gail’s right.”

“She’s just scared; once we get to the boat she’ll be fine.”

Bill got up at that and went to stand a few feet away from the beta before he spoke, “When we get back to the boat, this expedition is over. The only place I’m taking these people is safety.”

The only place he’s taking Cole is safety.

Jack stopped him just as he turned away, “Hey! Hey, we had a deal.”

Bill glared, “Keep your money doc. Someone is dead, we are officially in over our heads.”

“You said we wouldn’t run into another one of those things.”

“And we probably won’t, but I can’t guarantee it. So I’ll get you to the boat and after that… we’re done.” Bill didn’t bother staying to hear Sam and Jack’s discussion. Instead he walked over passed Tran who gave him a faint smile as they headed towards the front of the group to clear the way for their hike.

“Maybe you do understand.” his partner said and Bill just rolled his eyes. “I just wanna get them safe.”

“And Cole is just part of the group huh?”

“Don’t give me that when you’re practically courting him right already.”

“I was comforting him.” Tran said with a roll of his eyes and Bill shook his head, “It’s different now. The game’s changed, I won’t let anyone else die on my watch. The omega’s just part of the package.”

Tran nodded as Bill headed up in front of the rest of the group while Tran hurried Sam and Jack along to catch up as well. He walked passed Cole and subconsciously almost sent out calming pheromones that caused the omega to sigh when he brushed up against him. Only for Gail to grab a hold of Cole’s arm and tug him closer into her side as she shot Bill a glare. The alpha arched a brow but otherwise didn’t comment as he started hacking away at the brush in front of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They lost the boat and had to hike through the forest but at first it didn’t seem too bad. Cole thought that all they needed to do was get to Bill’s friend’s boat; they’d find the flower, head back to town and it would be over.

Now Ben’s gone. He was eaten by a fucking snake.

It all seemed so harmless at first. He tricked Ben into taking his suitcase, used his omega attraction for the first time since he presented to get the beta to do what he wanted. Ben blushed and gave him a smile before he quickly scurried away and for a moment Cole realized that he kind of got what Sam was talking about when she suggested that he might be Cole’s type. Thinking about it, Cole realized that he wouldn’t have minded too much if Ben had asked him out back home. Ben was smart and handsome and ridiculously charming, a little arrogant but Cole kind of liked that about him.

But Ben’s gone now.

Cole let out a frustrated sigh as he trudged through the brush silently wishing that Tran had held onto him a little longer when he was freaking out earlier. Then maybe he wouldn’t feel so shaken up now-

“Stop that.” Gail suddenly hissed as she glared at the boy beside her and Cole frowned, “Stop what?”

Gail almost paused with a roll of her eyes, “You keep leaking pheromones. Knock it off, I get that it’s hard being off suppressants but you can’t have the alphas fawning all over you every time things start feeling rough.”

Cole felt himself flush a little before he spoke, “I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“Well you’re never going to learn to control it if you just let those two hang all over you all the time.” The woman hissed as she walked a little faster, “It’s disgusting letting someone have that much control over you.”

“They don-“

“You need them to keep calm, that’s more than enough power to control someone.”

Cole looked away. “I think they’re just trying to help.”

“Help?” Gail scoffed with a shake of her head, “Let me give you a little heads up; the only reason an alpha would give an omega this much attention is if he’s looking for a bonding mate or looking for an easy lay. We’ve known these guys for what… two days? Do you really think they’d risk bonding with some hormonal omega they just met?”

Cole’s gaze snapped up to where Bill was walking and hacking away up ahead and frowned, “It’s not like that.”

“Of course it isn’t.”

“Why do you care anyway?” Cole asked feeling annoyed at the woman as he trudged through the brush, “It’s my life and it’s my body. I can do whatever I want with it.”

“I never said it wasn’t.”

“Then back off. What I choose to do with Bill and Tran is my business not yours.” Cole said as he tried to walk a little faster only for Gail to let out a heavy sigh as she grabbed his arm to stop him short.

“What?!”

“I’ve been where you are now, I know what it’s like and I-” Gail raked a hand through her hair as she folded her arms over her chest, “After what happened to Ben, I don’t want to watch anyone else get hurt.”

Cole paused, “They won’t hurt me.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Cole looked down at his hands and let out a deep breath before he spoke, “I don’t know it’s just a feeling I have.”

“Cole-“

“Gail I appreciate what you’re trying to do, it’s nice to know that you’re not a total nightmare all the time,” Gail rolled her eyes and Cole tried for a small smile, “But I’m fine.”

“Cole-“

“Gail, we just watched someone get eaten by a giant snake. I’m not going to apologize for wanting some comfort and wanting to feel safe.” The boy said as he tugged at his bag and started walking and Gail paused for a moment before she started walking to catch up and stepped a little closer, “You can take comfort in me.”

Cole scoffed and Gail shrugged even as she felt her cheeks warm a little, “We’re both omegas, we can take care of each other.”

“We both know you don’t want that.”

“And how do we know that?”

“The same way I know I’d feel better if Tran was still holding me right now.” Cole said quietly when he realized exactly how that sounded and he blushed.

God, he sounds like he’s already mated the guy.

When he looked over to the woman walking next to him he found Gail frowning, so he quickly cleared his throat and looked away, “The same way I know you and Sam slept in the same room last night.”

Gail’s eyes went wide, “What-“

“The water washed most of your scents away but I can still smell it.” Cole said letting his gaze drift down towards her in amusement, “My relationship with Bill and Tran might be complicated but at least I don’t have any bite marks on me.”

Gail’s eyes went wider still and she quickly felt all around her neck and down to her chest only to gasp at the bite mark she could feel on her shoulder. The woman quickly tugged her shirt higher over the mark while Cole gave a snort. “What were you saying about alphas and quick lays?”

“Shut up!” Gail snapped as she walked faster to catch up to Bill, Cole only shook his head with another scoff as he kept trudging on. A hand suddenly came down on his shoulder and Cole looked up to find Sam right beside him.

“You doin’, O.K?”

“I’m fine.” Cole breathed and Sam smiled as she gave his shoulder a brief squeeze and kept walking only to freeze when the omega suddenly spoke, “Although, I think Gail might need a little help, I think her mark is acting up.”

Sam looked back at Cole with wide eyes before she just let out a sigh and shut them to rub her temples, “You know.”

“Your scent is ridiculous.” Cole panted out as he caught up to her. He’d meant it to come out in a mocking tone but he was starting to feel weirdly breathless.

“Of course, prime omega.” Sam mumbled out as she started walking again, Cole opened his mouth to speak when the blonde suddenly raised her hand and hissed, “Don’t even think about it Cole.”

Cole let out a breathy chuckle as Sam walked away.

He still felt really breathless.

The omega let his back pack drop a little down his back as he started walking, he could hear Mitchell complain about his feet a little further back as they caught up with the front of the group when Mitchell suddenly broke through the tall grass behind him and called.

“Cole!”

“What?”

“There’s something…” Mitchell was staring at him with shocked eyes as he gestured towards the back of his neck and Cole stopped to let his hand move up to his neck to feel around it before he suddenly screamed.

“AHHH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update and thanks for all the reviews.
> 
> I was working on my thesis and I just finished it last night, it's with editors right now so fingers crossed
> 
> Anyway please review

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post soon
> 
> But so far, what do you think?


End file.
